The goal of post-doctoral research training within the Department of Pediatrics at the University of California San Francisco is to provide comprehensive science training and mentored career development for pediatricians with an M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree who commit themselves to an academic career with a strong research component. The Institutional Training Grant program is designed for pediatricians seeking intense, advanced training in basic laboratory science, clinical investigation, health services research, epidemiology, or health policy. The program aims to graduate entry-level faculty for sustained research careers in pediatrics. The key elements of the proposed training program are (1) a mentored research experience, (2) scientific course work, (3) career development workshops, (4) interdisciplinary experiences, (5) continuing review and evaluation. The centerpiece of the training program is 2 to 3 years of advanced 'hands-on' training in basic laboratory science, clinical investigation, health-services research, epidemiology, or health policy relevant to pediatrics. A large number of exceptionally qualified faculty have committed their support as mentors for fellows supported by the Institutional Training Grant. All fellows will take courses in (1) Responsible conduct in research, (2) Scientific writing and (3) The art of lecturing. Fellows and their research mentor plan a program of additional discipline-specific course work dependent on both the prior experience and training of the applicant and the scientific theme of the trainee's research. UCSF has a tradition of interdisciplinary investigation and education. Fellows will broaden their education both within their discipline and across disciplines by attending a selection of the many major seminar series, journal clubs, and workshops sponsored by interdisciplinary programs. A Trainees Mentoring Program will support postdoctoral fellows in their training and career advancement. Fellows will be matched with three faculty mentors on entry into training; the mentors will be available to meet with the fellow on a regular basis, and no less than twice a year, to assist him/her in setting and monitoring training and career goals. Of the 143 US citizens or resident aliens trained in postdoctoral programs in the UCSF Department of Pediatrics since 1992, 70% have current appointments with US universities or major non-university based research institutes, 24% have held K awards, and 16% have R01s.